Reincarnated Truth
by FEBrackman
Summary: What if Dawn jumped before Buffy was able to? And then they afterwards, they forgot all about her because she was created by magic? This follows the story where they forget but were told of Dawn by the powers that be through Buffy's dreams. Buffy/Giles
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Buffy: The Vampire Slayer**_** is owned and created by Joss Whedon.**

**Full Summary: What if Dawn jumped before Buffy was able to? And then they afterwards, they forgot all about her because she was created by magic? This follows the story where they forget but were told of Dawn by the powers that be through Buffy's dreams. The visit and say that she can have her sister back or not. But Buffy and the scoobies have no idea what the powers are talking about.**

The blonde and brunette on the tower hardly noticed as Rupert Giles suffocated the host of the hell-god that caused all the pain that happened. Even if they knew it would come to this, they never prepared for it. It was all about making sure, Glorificus couldn't get the key. And when she did, it was an uspoken plan. _Make sure she doesn't spill the blood_. But as it went the blood was being spilt, and to end the horror going, it had to be spilt fully.

Xander, Willow, Tara, and Anya stood down below with Giles and the vampire, Spike that tried to stop the key from being used. They were waiting to see the end of one of their loved ones. And they knew it would tear them apart. Xander held up Anya as she tried not fall under the pain she was in.

The blonde looked toward the portal once more then back at the brunette, resolve in her face and she ignored the protest of the brunette ready to end all the pain.

"I have to, Dawnie." Buffy Summers said looking at her younger sister with all the love she could show.

"It'll kill you!" Dawn Summers screamed, terrified, not believing what her sister was planning to do. "I can't let you, Buffy, I'm sorry." And with that she ran off the edge of the tower into the portal that was unleashing hell on earth.

"Dawn!" Buffy watched and hated that she couldn't do a damn thing to stop her sister from dying and yet, so proud of that fact that Dawn was brave enough to save the world.

When she climbed off the tower, she felt a piece of herself tear away, and it left her in so much pain that her watcher had to help her off the last few steps.

"She's gone, Giles." was all she could say to the man who had been next to her in her fights for the world for the past fives years. "Dawn's gone."

The group went home and sat around in mute silence unable to figure out what to say with tears. So they drank tea and stayed silent. It was the hardest night of Buffy's life.

That night Buffy dreamed. Of her life with Dawn and without.

_"Forged to protect the world, she was never real. But you have a choice. You can go on with your life, your sister dead and never to be seen again. Or your sister can come back, only in a different form, Not as your sister but as your own. To give an answer, go to the quest, and we will go on from there. It is your choice, Buffy. None you make will be wrong."_

Buffy sighed in her sleep. The powers that be were giving her cryptic messages again.

"I can't image what they mean by 'not as your sister, but as your own.' Who , or what, could they be talking about? It's always been you and your mom. You never had a sister." Giles said looking at the message Buffy had written out.

"I know, but it felt so normal to hear that phrase applied to me. And I felt like I had just lost something. They did say she wasn't real, in human means. Plus we know it's not from any from any evil means. They want me to go back to the quest. That's all Slayer stuff, right?"

"It is, but what is your choice?" the watcher asked.

"I want my sister back. Even if I don't remember anything." She said resolutely.

"Buffy, I agree with you, I really do, but what happens if it _is_ a fluke?" Willow asked. Worried for her best friend.

"I agree, Buff. As much as I want to know what the hell they mean, we have to look at all angles." Xander added.

"Well, I have some questions to ask myself. Hopefully the powers that be will come and visit again tonight." Buffy said, grabbing her coat. "Patrol time. I'll see you when I get back."

Again Buffy had visitors in her dreams.

_"You asked for us?" the same voice of the night before said._

_"When I go to the quest, can I bring my watcher with me?"_

_"Yes. He would be ideal to bring along with you. Especially if you chose the answer you've been feeling around ever since last night."_

_"What will happen if I say yes?"_

_"That I cannot reveal to you. When it does come around,, you will be visited again in you dreams. Have restful night, Slayer."_

"Did you know that the powers that be are more cryptic than Angel was when I first met him?" Buffy asked her watcher during training.

"Yes, well, they are very busy, I assume, and they can't just talk to you all they want." He replied, amused by his slayers annoyance.

"You're just happy that I'm annoyed, Giles. Admit it."

He laughed. "Maybe, Buffy. Just, Maybe."

"I'm still miffed about who my 'sister' was." Buffy said as she stretched.

"I'm not sure, either, but let's go to the quest before anything else, ok?"

"Deal."

**Author's Note: Hey! This has nothing to do with my first story, just so you know. And I'm sorry about how short the chapter is. I tried to make it longer but I didn't want to give everything away in the first chapter. I'll try and make the rest longer than this. I'm guessing that this will be between 5-10 chapters. Not super long, but not too short (I hope!) **

**I hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE review? I love reading readers' responses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon's amazing mind came up with Miss Buffy and the Scoobies... I just like to play with them sometimes.**

******Hey guys! I really wanted to get chapter two up because starting tomorrow I'll be gone for a week. I'm sure I'll be able to write the thrid chapter, but I',m not sure that I'll be able to post it. I might though! I hope you enjoy! - StarBabyFaith**

******

* * *

**

**It was bright and actually cool where she was. Even in northern California, in the desert. Her watcher lead her to the place they searched for. A lion came out, looked at them then shifted into the first slayer.**

"Come. The powers await you." was all that she said before she turned.

The duo followed her, ready for whatever was going to come there way.

When they got to the place they needed, a fire shot out of the ground. And the slayer disappeared. Now there was three silhouettes.

"You have come to give us your answer. What is it?" the one in the middle asked.

"First I have to ask a question. Who is this 'sister' you keep talking about? I've always been an only child!" the slayer asked.

"That is very true. But for the last few months you have believed that you had a younger sister. She was created out of a portal key that open doors to other dimensions, creating havoc on earth. She died ending the portal's opening by jumping into it before you could. And in light of the fact that you were going to end your life for her let us make the decision of giving you a choice." the left silhouette said to her  
"What will it be?" The one on the right asked.

Buffy looked at her watcher. She knew what she wanted to say, but Giles' opinion was so very important to her.

"Buffy, I'll agree to whatever you want to do." he told his slayer.

"I want our memories back of Dawn as my sister. Everyone, Xander, Willow, Anya, Tara, Giles... and I want her back in the physical sense as well."

"It shall be done" the three intoned together. Then everything went black.

* * *

Buffy woke up with a slight headache and looked around. She – and the rest of the gang - were in the living room of her house. The rest were still out, as far as she could tell. Then she thought. Dawn was there in her memories, and it was as if she had lost her sister just a few weeks ago. The tears fell down her face unstoppingly.

Giles woke to the sounds of her sobs and instinctively held her close trying to soothe her. One by one the others awoke. They looked confused for a second, then felt the pain of their loss hit them all over again and didn't speak.

Xander watched the watcher and his slayer. They looked to be in so much pain by first glance, but if you looked deeper they also looked content. Not to be mourning, but to be in each others arms. He didn't say anything though, he thought it'd be better to let them figure it out themselves. He knew it wouldn't be too long.

Willow and Tara held each other as they remembered the young women they loved like their own sister. They felt the pain of her passing and didn't know what to say.

Finally Buffy gathered her wits and told the others what happened the night before. And her choice. Xander Tara and Anya weren't surprised. But Willow was a little apprehensive still. "Buffy, do you know _when_ she's coming back?"

"Um, no. But, they said 'it shall be done' so it will happen. We just don't know when. Or how." she said.

"The Powers That Be are not evil. And they don't play around. If they say they'll do something, they will. But sometimes... what they say is cryptic and in riddles. But, Buffy, they gave you their word." Giles said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know this, Giles, but I'm totally confused. I have no idea by what they mean when they said I'd get her back as my own. And I'm still shaken up by her death."

"We all are, Buff. But we're also her for each other." Xander said siting on Buffy's other side and grabbing her in a hug. The lovers on the other side of the room joined him and Giles sat off to the side, smiling gently at what he considered his family.

* * *

The patrols went on as normal, Giles and Buffy trained daily, Willow and Tara kept the Magic Box and the house safe while Xander and Anya kept planning their wedding. But no sign of Dawn being brought back.

Buffy was getting restless and during a training session over two months after talking to the Powers That Be, she broke down. She just sagged after a fencing session with Giles and cried.

Giles, of course, not caring that it didn't seem professional, picked her up and sat down on the mat and held her close and just let her cry.

"Giles, I'm sick of waiting. I'm sick of being a tool for some destruction, or to save the world. It really isn't fair. I want Dawnie back. I want her so much."

"I know you do, Buffy. I want her back as well." he replied.

"No! Giles, it feels like I've lost my daughter... not my sister. I don't understand it, but it's almost as if she was mine to begin with. I mean she was made of _my_ blood."

"Oh, Buffy." Was all her watcher could say as she gave into another crying fit.

* * *

Later that night, Buffy was patrolling in the cemetery and was lost in her own thoughts. She never heard the snap of a twig behind. She didn't feel someone coming up behind her ready to strike. Then-

"Hello, little girl."

The demon looked like a human. With spiked teeth, horns from is hair line on the back of his neck to his lower back and at least four inch claws. She automatically pulled a stake out to thrust it into his chest, when he laughed.

"You think a stake will hurt _me_? You've got a lot to learn." he said lunging to bring her down.

Buffy laughed and just used his strength against him. "I know quite a bit about fighting things like you. And as you may or may not know. I'm the Slayer." She said as she brought him down. She was getting ready to stab him but he just pushed her off after blowing in her face. But instead of just air coming out of his mouth, it was green misty particles that she breathed in.

He ran off and Buffy coughed as she walked home. She didn't know what happened but it felt weird. And she started forget her earlier years.

"Shit!" she knew what was happening. She took out a receipt that she had from earlier in the day and the pen she had. She started writing down everything she could remember about the demon.

_human based looks_

_horns all down the back from neck to lower back_

_four inch claws_

_green misty breath_

She walked into the Magic shop not ten minutes later and could only remember her name and that she saw a demon.

"Here! Take this. It's something I think you need." She said walking over to Xander.

"What is it, Buffy?" Giles asked her.

"Who is Buffy?" she asked, confused.

Then Xander said "oh!" as if understanding something. "She knew she was forgetting things so she wrote down things about a demon she interacted with earlier." he told the rest of the gang.

Giles took the list from Xander and looked at it. He handed it to Anya, seeing if she knew who it was.

"Oh! It's a Kai demon! He blows out a green, misty poison gas and if you breathe it in you forget everything about yourself, friends, and your life." She told them.

Buffy sat down at the table. "So, this Kai demon made me forget everything?" she asked.

"From what you wrote down he did breathe his poison for you to breathe it in yourself." Giles told her. Then he looked at Anya. "Do you know a way to counteract the poison, so that she can get her memories back?"

"I can't think of it, but I do know that it would be in _The Realms of Sigwala_." she told the Watcher.

"Ah, yes." He said softly as he searched his shelves. As he reached what he was looking for he pulled it out and started flipping through it as he sat down next to his Slayer.

* * *

**Authors Note: So the title of the book I gave is totally made up. I thought it sounded exotic enough and a little oriental like the name of the demon so I used it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you have any constructive critisim, I'll take it. Or if you have any ideas, bring them on! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy :)**

The group of six sat around the lit table in the Magic Box. Giles was flipping through the book entitled _The Realms of Sigwala_. Anya was on the edge of her seat, knowing that whatever he found, considering the demon involved, it most likely wouldn't be a good thing.

"So, what does it say?" she asked impatiently. Her fiancé grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Jeez, Ahn, it hasn't been thirty seconds yet. Wait until he finds it." He told her, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Um who's who, here? At least tell me that until we figure out what's gonna get my memories back." Buffy said.

"Oh, um, I'm Willow, this is my girlfriend Tara, Anya is the blonde and Xander is the one next to her. Giles is the one in the book."

"Ok, I think I've got it…" she said looking around still bemused a little.

"Oh dear, Lord." was all Giles could say.

"What's up?" Xander asked coming up behind him. He looked down at the passage.

_"The Kai demon is an old one. It is the demon that spread their blood with humans. It created vampyres. The poison breathe did not travel well with human blood so it was neutralized when was added to humans. The horns stopped growing after the third generation of the descendants of the creator. If poisoned by the Kai gas, the only way to stop it is to find the one who loves the victim now and forever. They must kiss them and prove that they will always be them (the victim). The gas should only get rid of the victim's memories. If any other effects, check on pg. 652 find the symptoms and follow the book accordingly._

_To defeat the Kai demon, it has to be beheaded by to people in love with each other."_

"'The one who loves the victim now and forever. They must kiss them and prove that they will always love them (the victim)'" Giles sighed. "The one person that loves Buffy now. And will always love her." He looked at the group.

"Would that be Xander or I? I mean it isn't romantic love, but it is love." Willow asked.

"That wouldn't work. With any kind of cure that deals with love in the demon world, it's always the romantic love. There's no other love strong enough to actually end the life of a demon or neutralize any poison made from the pure evil of a demon. Other love has helped add the adrenaline in a physical ending of a demon's life, but it isn't magical enough to make the demon go 'kablewie' on it's own." Anya said.

"She is correct. Whomever has to kiss Buffy has to be in love with and has to need forever with her. Not just want it." He said thinking of the bleach blonde vampire that had been AWOL since the day after Dawn died.

"So Spike's out." Tara said, inadvertly reading Giles' mind. He nodded at her response.

"Who else that we know is in love with Buffy?" Willow asked, confused.

Giles sat quietly clenching and unclenching his hands while staring at the passage that had been read aloud. The he got up and went into the training room.

He wrapped his hands and started on the punching bag. He didn't hear Xander walk in less than ten minutes later.

"So, it's you, huh?" he asked softly.

Giles stopped and looked at the young man. "What's me?"

"You're in love with Buffy. Have been for a while, and will always be." Xander replied. "Now, you have to prove it."

"How? I've always hid it, and Buffy's never noticed." Giles said, sitting on the edge of the room. "God! How the fuck am I supposed to prove the woman out there that I'm in love with her when she has no idea who I am."

"I have no idea. But I also have no doubt you'll do it." Xander said slapping his shoulder and walking out of the room.

The watcher sighed. If only it was Spike. It'd be so much more simple. But it was him. He knew it as soon as he had read the passage. He wrote down in his personal diary (the one that no one, not even the Watcher's Council, would read) everything he felt for his Slayer. From thinking she was a deluded American girl, to a charming young lady, to a beautiful, strong, senior graduate, to the woman he loved. He knew what he felt was unprofessional, but it was real. But how did he _prove_ it?

* * *

Buffy sat in her, well she was told it was hers, living room. She didn't know anything except her name, the names of the group that were helping her, and that she had no memories. She knew all of her learned skills like reading, writing, and things like that. But anything that had to do with the Slayer she didn't know.

She fell asleep on the couch and dreamed of her Watcher. He was looking for her in a pool of black. She tried to call out but she kept getting overshadowed by another sound. She didn't know how to get his attention she tried to reach out for him and he walked away.

As she dreamed she felt a tug of emotion that was incorporated into her dreams, but she had no idea what is was. When she woke she didn't remember any of it.

* * *

At the Magic Box the next day, they had a visitor. Ethan Ryane was sitting outside as Buffy and Giles walked up. In an action unlike himself, Ethan ignored the blonde and turned to his old friend. "Rupert, I can help you." was what he said, sending a message telepathically,_ with proving your love_.

Giles nodded and the trio walked into the shop. Giles took Ethan to the training room leaving Buffy in the main room. "What is it, Ethan?"

"She proved her love for Dawn; ready to give her life. She proved her love for Riley; letting him go when she knew him staying would kill him. She proved her love for Willow and Xander; she took the Master's life and ended his resurrection. She proved her love for you and Jenny; ending Angelus' life. She proved her love for Angel; giving him her virginity.

"For you to prove your love for her you have to look at all she's done. Virginity's out. Angelus is gone, and Angel is in LA, keeping Vamps in control there. Master's dead. The demon has to be killed by both. What is left?"

"My life." it was said in a soft whisper.

"You prove your love for her everyday. In the willingness to give your live for her when you go patrolling with her. Next time you go out kiss her after the Slayer has dusted/killed whatever has come. It should work."

* * *

The Vamp was bending over his neck almost piercing it for his blood as Buffy staked it. She sighed and helped him up. "Why do you come out here if you almost end up killing yourself?" she asked her watcher.

He chuckled and rubbed his neck "Because I am supposed to. Not by the rules of the council or anyone really, other than myself." he stopped and faced her. "I do it to prove that I will always be there for you, even if my life is ended for it."

Buffy looked into the blue eyes that searched into her very soul. And then sighed as she saw them come closer to her own. The watcher and slayer slowly came together in a soft yet powerful kiss. There was no tongue, no open mouths. It was all feeling and intent. In that single kiss they showed emotions from love, hate, sadness, anger, passion, desire, helplessness, and fear.

It ended as soon as it had begun, but it had the power to tilt two peoples' worlds. Giles realized just how much he loved Buffy and Buffy's world went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short. I realized that if I want it to be more than four chapters long it has to have pretty short chapters. I don't know, but I might repost this when it's done in maybe two or three long chapters. I hope you enjoy the update :)**

**Don't be afraid to leave review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I think that after this I only have one more chapter left in me. I hope you enjoy it :) (By the way I changed my name from StarBabyFaith to MyShootingStar)**

Xander walked into Buffy's house and placed his tool box beside the doorframe on the floor. As he walked further in her saw Giles and Buffy in the living room. Buffy was lying on the couch her head on Giles' lap. AS soon as Giles saw him he put his finger to his lips. "She's getting her memories back," he said in way of explanation.

Xander's mouth spread out into a huge grin as he sat across from them and pulled the book he had been reading before work, towards him.

Giles smiled over at his young friend before looking back down to his slayer. She was still resting peacefully and she looked radiant in his eyes.

A few minutes later Willow, Tara, and Anya all walked in from their scope by the Magic Box. They saw Buffy and Giles and it was like they were waiting for it the way they smiled. Willow walked over and kneeled in front of Buffy's waist. "Was it you? The one that loves her now and forever?" she asked.

Giles raised his eyebrows. "What?" she asked. "Oh, come on, even if she isn't patrolling, Buffy never goes to sleep before midnight. And it's only 9:30 now." she said.

"Yes, well, uh- I kissed her after she staked a vampire as he bent over me and she passed out. It's probably the easiest way to give her memories back." he told them.

Twenty minutes later saw Giles carrying Buffy upstairs and tucking her into her bed. He kissed her forehead before heading back downstairs. "Well, I should be going."

"Uh-uh! You're staying. You'll sleep in Dawn's room. You know as soon as Buffy wakes up you'll be the first she goes to. Willow told him.

He gave in. He knew he needed to be their especially given what part he had in the situation.

* * *

Where she was she saw things that she knew, remembered, things that she knew but had forgotten. Things she thought she had hid away. Then came the newest memories. Her fighting the Kai demon. The poison that made her lose her memories. Then the kiss. She saw and heard Giles' response to the question she posed after the slaying, and watched as he leaned in. Then she felt everything she would have felt if she had had her memories at the time. Surprise, desire, love, happiness, and confusion.

She woke up to the sunlight shining lightly on her face.. She lay in bed for about ten minutes thinking. _Love? I love Giles? Well, of course I do! He's been in my life for over five years, always. But I think I'm in love with him. Oh. God! What was it that the book said about the cure? "The one who loves the victim now and always can cure with a kiss,"? or something like that. But then Anya said that only the 'romantic' kind of love would have the affect. So Giles is in love with me? Wow… should I tell him? Or just let it go?_

She sat up and looked around her room. Nothing was out of place from the day before. She was still in the clothes she went out patrolling in but she expected that.

* * *

As he walked downstairs Giles heard Willow talking to someone. _Tara_, he assumed. But then he walked into the kitchen. Tara was no where to be seen. Buffy was sitting at the bar eating pancakes and Willow was getting her a glass of milk.

"Good morning, ladies." he said softly.

"Giles!" Willow said excitedly. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Adequately, thank you." he replied.

"In Giles speak that means 'good and comfy'" Buffy translated.

Willow laughed and placed the dishes she used to cook into the sink and went back upstairs.

"Hey." Buffy said quietly.

"H-how are you?" Giles asked sliding into the stool next to her.

"I'm okay. When I woke up I was a little disoriented, but then I just let my head sort itself out then came downstairs." she said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder to look over at him.

"Ah, um-"

"Giles, are you in love with me? Please be honest." Buffy asked.

He didn't know what to so. Yes, he was in love with her, but what would she say if actually said it aloud? He knew it wasn't smart to fall in love with his Slayer. Every other Watcher that had had been in trouble with the council because they worried too much about their Slayer and not enough about the world, ending in getting the woman killed.

She looked at him quietly and watched all the emotions cross over his face as he searched for what to say to her.

"I never planned to." he told her quietly. "But I guess no one ever plans to fall in love, do they?" he chuckled nervously. "You know, I had no idea that I was in love with you until Dracula had his vamp whores rub all over me and I didn't even react to it. And then I figured out why when you looked almost drowned in desire after drinking from Dracula.

"And every time I saw you, knowing I loved you, it was so hard to hide everything I felt, or to make it look like it was paternal. Not romantic." He told her in an unneeded monologue.

Buffy blushed lightly and smiled. "So, I take that as a yes. Giles, when you kissed me last night I didn't feel anything because I didn't know who you were. But as soon as I got my memories back and I saw the memory again I felt all these things with it, confusion, happiness, love… and it felt right. Like it was supposed to be like this."

It was a few moments after she was done speaking before Giles reacted. He leaned in slowly and gently took her lips. This time it wasn't slow and romantic. It was hard, loving still, but it took as much as it gave and then some. And to both of them it was perfect.

"Ahem." They pulled away from each other to see Xander in the Kitchen doorway. "Tara and Willow just left and I'm just dropping off the book I borrowed form you, Buff." He placed it on the counter. "Have fun today, guys. Just not too much." he looked at his watch.

"We should all be here around 5." was all he said before he left again.

Buffy laughed as soon as the door shut. "Well, that's as straight out of a blessing from Xander we're gonna get." She grabbed his hand leading him up the stairs. "Ready to lazy about the rest of the day?" She asked with a slight wink and an extra swing to her hips.

Giles chuckled and followed her to her room.

* * *

Three hours later, Buffy and Giles walked into the Magic Box looking at the four at the table. Willow and Tara were talking lowly to each other and Xander was talking to Anya about the new project he had got that day through his construction company.

As they walked in they all looked over. Xander just grew a smirk and then turned back to Anya. Anya listened to her fiancé about his work. Willow and Tara smiled at them and didn't say anything.

Buffy was glad that her friends didn't mind about her and her watcher. She didn't know what she would have done if they didn't accept them.

Without anyone saying a word, they all gravitated together and just sat in the glow of their friendship.

* * *

That night, Buffy and Giles were sitting on the couch, Giles reading and Buffy watching her favorite TV show, when the door was kicked in.

"Well, hello, little girl." was all she needed to hear to know what exactly it was.

"Hey, how have you been?" she asked, stalling so Giles could grab the sword they put under the couch.

"I'm a little peeved that you were able to end the poison, but whatever. I can just do it again since you can't defeat me." the Kai demon said, his ego making its presence known.

"You know, I'm so sick of demons thinking they know everything. it's almost as if I'm back in high school." Buffy said as Giles came to stand beside her the sword between them. "By the way, I wouldn't be so sure about us not defeating you." she told him as her and Giles raised the sword together and beheaded the demon.

Just afterwards the demon vanished with a slight silver shimmer. Gone and over with. Giles held Buffy as se laughed lightly, a little giddy from the power of the magic the was created by the lover's decapitation death of the demon.

* * *

They were silent as the climbed into bed. Buffy cuddled into her watcher and fell asleep right away.

"_Hello, Slayer."_

"_Um, again? Hi."_

"_It is now time for our promise to be fulfilled." she felt a brush inside and out of her stomach. "You found your soul mate and it will show." was the cryptic message she got._

"_How am I supposed to do this being the Slayer?" she asked, angrily._

"_Soon you won't be the Slayer if what we've learned is correct." was her reply. "Trust your redhead witch friend no matter what."_

"_What about Tara?" she asked even more confused._

"_She will always be with you. Even if she isn't."_

Buffy rolled over burying her head into her lover's chest and slept on.

* * *

**Okay, so Staropie, your prediction was correct. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping I'll have the next chapter up by Friday (today is Wendsday for me) o_O  
3 MyShootingStar**


	5. Epilogue

**Hey! This is the last Chapter/Epilogue. I hope you like it :)  
-MyShootingStar**

* * *

Buffy laughed as she watched her husband and her daughter run around her class' training room. Dawn was on her father's shoulders as he ran around letting her "fly".

* * *

In the past seven years, a lot of things had happened. Giles and Buffy got married, and two months later Buffy had Dawn. She was the exact replica of her namesake, and yet you could still see both of her parents in her.

Willow had lost control on all the power she had and killed a man. Buffy finally understood what the Powers That Be meant by trusting her no matter what. She had Giles call the Watcher's council coven and sent Willow train her powers there. And it helped. Willow learned control within two months.

Tara died when she was caught in a freak shooting at UC Sunnydale. The shooters were two freshman students who were the beginning of the final battle of Sunnydale.

Sunnydale had been destroyed. The first decided that they wanted to rule the earth and made uber-vamps to be its army. As it was doing that the first also sent bringers to kill all the girls in the world who had the potential to be a slayer if Buffy died. Buffy wasn't to happy with that and decided to fight on her own terms. She trained the potentials and got them ready for the final battle.

She asked Willow to tap into her own powers and into the powers of a scythe that Buffy found that belonged the generations of the slayers and turn all the potential slayers into actual slayers.

In doing that, Buffy and the others were able to stop the uber-vamps and close the hellmouth forever. But in closing the hellmouth, Sunnydale collapsed on itself and affectively ended the reign of hellmouthiness.

After their home collapsed, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Anya, Andrew, and baby Dawn saw that other slayers were sent where they were needed. Then they went to Bath, England. There, Giles bought over 150 acres of land and found a contracting company. With Xander in control, they rebuilt the Watcher's council, because the original council had been eliminated by the First. All the watchers, bar Giles, had been killed in the explosion that brought down the building.

They sent Andrew out to search for other Slayers along with Spike, Angel and any slayers they found. When they found a certain amount, they sent them to Giles and the scoobies. They set up a boarding school. They taught them basic subjects like Math, Science and Art. And they taught them fighting skills. They had enough room for 1,500 Slayers at a time. And then when the Slayers were ready they either sent them back to their homes for damage control, or to another Hellmouth.

The new Watcher's council was now paying every single Slayer a salary so they didn't have to worry about money like Faith did, or even Buffy did. Every slayer made the upwards of 80,000 dollars a year.

A Giles was the only Watcher left after the explosion, he was the head of the council. He had a house Built on the Council property for him and his family. It was a 10,000 square-ft. one level house with six bedrooms, with six full baths coming off of each bedroom. Willow and Xander lived with them which took up four of the bedrooms. The other two were for any guests that stayed with them.

* * *

"Mummy, guess what?" Dawn said running up to her mother. Buffy loved that her daughter had an English accent. Even she herself was getting one. She should after seven years.

"What's up, Dawnie?" Buffy asked her seven year old daughter.

"Daddy says he has a surprise for us." she said grabbing her mother's hand.

Buffy laughed and followed where here daughter led her. Giles was out in the courtyard that separated the council and their house standing next to a statue.

"What's this?" she asked walking over to kiss her husband. It was a statue of her scythe with about a three foot stone block with engravings in it

He kissed her sweetly then smiled. "It's a statue that lists every Slayer that we know of. Their date of birth and date of death. And every time we find another, it'll add their name to it. I asked Willow to put some of her power into it. I did so as well."

"That's awesome! It's a memorial. And a recognition." Buffy said smiling.

"Look at the slyth, mummy!" Dawn said.

"Don't you mean scythe?" Buffy asked laughing. She looked up at it. On the handle were ten names. Xander Harris, Anya Jenkins, Willow Rosenberg, Rupert Giles, Spike, Angel, Tara Maclay, Cordelia Chase, Dawn Summers, and Buffy Summers.

"Giles." it was all she needed to say. He grabbed her in a hug as she kept smiling up at the statue that summed up everyone in the fight to keep the world in balance.

Who knows? Maybe the next Apocalypse little Dawnie would be added to the handle. She is a Slayer after all.

* * *

** I did tell you it's be a short story. And I'm sorry about that, but I hope you enjoyed it :) Leave feedback! I love reading it :D**


End file.
